


[Podfic] Aviator Gossip

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence makes an unwelcome discovery. (And Granby is very amused)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aviator Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Temeraire Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113344) by henryiiofficial. 



> This is my first podfic! Thanks to the wonderful henryiiofficial, who allowed me to use their ficlet as a test piece. I hope I did it justice, despite my somewhat unpolished reading.

cover art also by goddamnshinyrock

| 

## downloads

  * [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mdpilp52he456to/%5BTemeraire%20Podfic%5D%20unnamed%20ficlet%20%28Laurence%20and%20Granby%20gossip%29.mp3?dl=0) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ebij0dnjyctcyot/%5BTemeraire_Podfic%5D_unnamed_ficlet_\(Laurence_and_Granby_gossip\).mp3) | [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aviator-gossip-untitled-temeraire-ficlet)
  * **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 07:51 | **Format:** mp3 

  
---|---


End file.
